Like Venus
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: In some of Weyard's cultures, Venus is supposedly a goddess of beauty. Apparently the Yamatai didn't get the memo...


**Like Venus**

"Like Venus...yeah, that's what I'll tell her."

Matthew had no idea as to what Tyrell was going on about...well, that was what he'd told Karis at least. All in all, most of that statement was truthful. However, "most" was the key word in that sentence, so while he had little idea as to what his friend was yakking on about, that was enough to deduce what he'd already suspected. Tyrell was still obsessing over Himi and had apparently failed to take the hint from the priestess's red-eyed stares of disdain. Certainly it had kept Matthew at bay for quite awhile and he had no interest in her whatsoever. Tyrell however, was like an unstoppable force coming across an immovable object-a recipe for disaster. A recipe that the Mars adept seemed intent on adding to.

"Like Venus...that's a punch line..."

_Cripes, at this rate, his recipe will create something even worse than Kraden's cooking._

Matthew decided enough was enough. For better or worse, he was the leader of this party, despite what Mr. "I'm older than you so I should lead" Eoleo said. And as leader, his responsibilities involved steering his closest friend clear of the fiery jaws of oblivion.

"Hey Tyrell, I couldn't help but overhear you," Matthew began, walking over to his friend, currently pacing around and muttering under his breath. "Want to spill the beans?"

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Tyrell asked. "To know what I'm planning?"

"Um...yes?"

There was no malice in the fire adept's words...unfortunately. Malice, Matthew could deal with. Malice was what he confronted on a daily basis and when it came to Spade and Heart, something beyond malice. Adolescent crushes were another matter, something that he was perfectly capable of controlling himself. In regards to controlling Tyrell however...well, he'd take Tsaparang soldiers anyday.

"Okay, there's no harm in telling you," Tyrell began eagerly, stopping his pacing but still having the energy of a rabbit filled with Indran coffee. "You know Himi right?"

_Oh Sol, here we go..._

"And how she's been ignoring me all this time?"

"Tyrell, Himi hasn't been _ignoring _you," Matthew sighed, exasperated at his friend's stupidity. "She just doesn't know you exist."

"And how nothing I say works on her?"

Matthew remained silent. Tyrell was talking, not listening. As usual.

"Well, I've finally realized on how to compliment her."

"And I suppose this compliment doesn't involve _objective _assessment?"

Somehow, Matthew doubted Tyrell was capable of comprehending what the word "objective" meant right now. How could he, when he was too head over heels for the Yamatai priestess to comprehend the facts of life? Whereas he was from the land around Mt. Aleph (a.k.a. the middle of nowhere) and by extension, a nobody, Himi was one of the most influential people in her community. How did he think this would end?

"And then I say that she's like Venus."

"Yeah, you...wait, what?"

"Like Venus," Tyrell repeated. "The deity."

"Oh, right..." Matthew murmured, remembering that alongside the various elemental spirits that the djinn were aligned with, deities of the names of the elements were also supposed to exist. Of those deities, Venus was said to be a goddess of beauty in some circles. It was a vague connection, but as Himi wielded the power of earth, maybe it made sense in Tyrell's flower-filled mind. To Matthew, it made as much sense as the ridiculous notion that Weyard wasn't a flat world and that it actually orbited the sun.

"So, here we go then," Tyrell began, gesturing towards the priestess of his desire. "The moment of truth."

Matthew didn't try to stop him. Tyrell was like one of those strange devices called trains. A coal-driven vehicle that would go along tracks and never deviate until it reached its destination. Even a sign stating "bridge is out of order" wouldn't stop him.

"So, Matthew," came a voice. "Is Tyrell trying again?"

"Yes Rief, he is," the Venus adept murmured, watching the fire adept approach the priestess. "He's trying again."

"Hmm, so soon? I'd say the odds of him succeeding so soon after the last attempt are-..."

"Hey Rief?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Was that too harsh? Maybe. Either way, in light of what awaited Tyrell as he met Himi's fiery glare, context would put Matthew's rebuke out of everyone's mind. All he had to wait for was-...

**Thump!**

...Venus's wrath.

The party leader heard Matthew wince as Tyrell fell down to the ground, dazed. It was amazing really, how much punch the priestess could put in that staff of hers. Still, at least Matthew had enough sense not to find out.

"Guess my calculations were right," Rief murmured. "Again."

"Yeah, yeah," Matthew murmured, turning away from the dazed Mars adept. "Heal him will ya?"

"Me? What about you?"

"Oh, me?" Matthew asked innocently. "I've...got to check the perimeter."

Not turning around to see if Rief believed him, or to ascertain whether he noticed the Venus adept pick up a flower, Matthew set off. Rief, and everyone else in the camp would be too occupied with Tyrell right now to worry about their leader. That left him free to pursue his own agenda.

_Like Venus, eh? Maybe that could actually work._

Maybe he'd try it on Karis...

* * *

_A/N_

_There's a bit of a story behind this...story. For someone who rarely writes anything to do with shipping, I feel compelled to give an explanation._

_The idea for "Venus-shipping" (MatthewxHimi? Can it be official like Dawnshipping ^_^) cropped up as soon as Himi's silluoette was revealed on the official site. Once Himi was actually revealed however...well, red-eyed priestesses wielding staffs kind of prompt caution and suddenly, the idea no longer seemed as viable. Tyrell however, assuming he takes after his father, might not have heeded the red eyes of doom (Redshipping?) and...well, the results came to mind. Luckilly not as painfully._


End file.
